Ice Princess
Ice Princess (often being called IP '''or '''Icey) is the princess of the Ice Kingdom and the daughter of the Ice King. Although she is the daughter of the Ice King she is not evil but is ordered to do so from her father. She later on becomes friends with the other princesses and eventually Finn. Backround The Ice King was tired of being so lonely so he and Gunter made a daughter together, the Ice Princess. Ice Princess is made the last remaining hair on the Ice King's head, crystallized sugar, thee different spices, everything ice and Gunter secretly also put a hair of his in. Apperance Ice Princess' appearance bears much resemblance to a younger Ice Queen from the fan-fiction story of the Ice King. She has light-blue skin, short white hair and normal white eyebrows, unlike the lightning sharped eyebrown of the Ice Queen. Her hair is wavy with curls instead of shaggy like her father's. She wears a small gold tiara with red gems and a neck band encrusted with a single blue gem in the center. She also wears a blue short sleeved ball gown, and light and dark blue shoes. Personailty Ice Princess is a very cold person who seem to not care about anything. She often gives a cold and short answer and on some occasions gives a monotone speach. She is very quiet but does smiles when she's enjoying anything, like heaving Ice Thea with her friends. She also has another side which she doesn't show in public where only Gunter knows about. When she's having a hard time she goes to her room and cries there sometimes but mostly is comforted by Gunter. Abilities Ice Princess has Ice Powers and is the only one who didn't master them by wearing a crown but had them since birth. The main application of Ice Princess' powers are the large icy lightning bolts she shoots at her opponents. She can also manipulate the water in the air to create shields, and can even create torrents of icy weather at will. Also seen is that the Ice Princess is able to manipulate any ice in the area telekinetically. Even though the Ice Princess does possess a weakness towards heat and fire, she can withstand it for a period of time if need be. she can create a strong ice dome that withstands the fire elemental's power for a longer period of time than one would typically consider the interaction between ice and fire. Another common use of his Ice Powers is the Ice Princess' ability to fly. Unlike her father who uses his beard to fly she can actually fly because of the hair of Gunter she has inside of her. Penguins originally could fly and she got a hair from his wings, thus gaining that ability too. It is conformed that the Ice Princess' powers are far greater than her father's as shown when she almost created another Ice Age.But her father does has extra abilities that come with the crown and his wizard powers. Relationships Finn Ice Princess and Finn seem to get along very well after she had explained she has no intention to hurt him. She shared her story with Finn, which was surprisely very long because of the inprented memories she got, and Finn trusted her. Finn and Ice Princess have no romantic relationship at all and consider each other as friends. Flame Princess sometimes thinks that they have emotions for each other but Finn convinced FP that that's just something natural of girlfriends. Jake Ice Princess and Jake don't seem to get along well with each other, unlike she does with Finn. Jake still doesn't trust her because she is the daughter of the Ice King, who is evil. Although Ice Princess did explain her story he doesn't trust her but that doesn't bother Ice Princess. Further than that they get along well. Ice King Ice King and Ice Princess have a typical father - teendaughter relationship. Ice King first sends her to let Finn like her and befriend the other princesses which Ice Princess denies to do. She is constantly arguing with her father about coming home late again, or wearing too much make-up and not being evil. Ice Princess made Ice King even cry because of her cold responses. Although Ice King and his daughter argue a lot they still love each other. Icey will not hesitate to fight him, but she doesn't damage him badly (like Finn and Jake mostly do). She thinks of her father like an old creep but still has some personality from him, like when Icey created a new Ice Age because she lost her temper. Gunter Gunter and Ice Princess get along better than she does with her own father. She sees Gunter as a mother-figure who always cares for her and comforts her when she is sad. Gunter also can to her room once where she saw Ice Princess crying which she rarely does. Gunter also sometimes to calm Ice King down and not to be so rude against his daughter. Princess Bubblegum Princess Bubblegum was the first one to meet Ice Princess after her creation, besides Ice King and Gunter. Ice Princess wanted to attack her first but because PB asked why she wanted to do that Icey explained it to her. After Icey explained it PB said she could live an own life and didn't have to obey her father. Icey agreed and went back. She later also saved Princess Bubblegum from her father who tried to kidnap her along with other princesses. Flame PrincessEdit Flame Princess has some rivalary with Ice Princess, mainly because Flame Princess thinks that Finn likes her and that she also likes Finn while Flame Princess is his current girlfriend. Flame Princess often spies on Ice Princess but it doesn't seem to bother her at all and mostly knows when she's spying on her. The two of them did seem to get along well later, especially when they teamed up to stop their fathers from beginning a war that could destroy a big part of the Land of Ooo. Lumpy Space PrincessEdit Lumpy Space Princess likes the personality of Ice Princess but also likes her looks very much. They become befriend each other quickly. LSP likes the personality of Ice Princess and likes to hang out with her. She was very happy when she was saved by her. Marshalia Marsha and Ice Princess first met when they both were crying in the woods (Ice Princess was crying after an argument with her dad while marsha was worried that she was gonna be yelled at by her dad). They mostly hang out, but don't hang out constantly. They both do work together in "Battle Royal." where they teamed up to stop all the villans from taking over Ooo. Gallery Marsha and Ice Princess.jpg Ice Princess.png 308px-Ice Prince.png Tumblr_m70mj7Pw1I1ryvjzoo1_1280.jpg Category:Princess Category:Counterparts Category:Females Category:Daughters Category:ice elemetals Category:Royalty Category:Humanoids Category:Magic users